Angiotensin-(1-7) [Ang-(1-7)] is a first-in-class drug for treating cancer that functions as an agonist for the Gprotein coupled receptor, mas. Ang-(1-7) is endogenous hormone that has demonstrated anti-angiogenic properties in a variety of animal models. In cancer, Ang-(1-7) inhibits angiogenesis by both directly inhibiting endothelial cell proliferation and reducing the secretion of pro-angiogenic peptides from cancer cells. The Phase 2 study proposed in this application will examine the activity of this drug when given once a day continuously. The goals of the study are to establish the safety of this dosing schedule and assess the radiographic and biomarker activity. Completion of this study will lead to an improved understanding of the clinical benefits and adverse events associated with this treatment.